


his body

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: for those scars you can't see





	his body

Soft moonlight wrapped Castle Krakenburg up in a gentle embrace as if taking the palace to another realm altogether. Gentle, so gentle light that danced with the wind and shadows, illuminating in the most inconspicuous of ways. The stars peaked the cloud cover, dancing with the night, and provided comfort.

It was another beautiful night in Nohr, one of many, one to be treasured. The sky laid lazily out like the river Nyx herself, never quite ending, enveloping all there was, never ending or beginning. Specks of the cloud cover dotted here and there. A pleasant breeze ran through the twilight. Krakenburg wasn’t exactly the best place to be but Leo would always treasure these nights. After all, he had someone to share them with.

 

He looked around. He had prepared everything he had needed for the occasion. It was a far cry from his usual ideas but he hoped it would do… something. 

 

Lavish large paned windows covered the west side of the room, ultimately giving a beautiful view of the night scenery. At his disposal was anything he needed, even drapes to cover said windows. The room was on a high enough floor that both nobody would disturb him in the night. Leo smiled.  But… would Niles like this?

 

He looked out to towards the center, where an oversized sunken tub lay. It was a rather luxurious item, made of marble and claw-footed, could easily fit two or three people. Leo had taken the occasion to fill a bath and had infused it with his magic. The water swirled with different colors and glittered. Leo took a sniff. The fragrance was to his liking. Now, where was Niles? 

 

To say the rest of the room was luxurious would be an understatement. After all, the tub itself could only be operated by a magic user. Leo had been granted special permission to use the hidden washroom (could you really call it that?) when he discovered it. Everything there was of articulate craftsmanship and it showed. 

 

A knock at the door. Leo knew immediately. He rose to open it and was greeted with a warm smile. “Come in already,” he teased.

 

“And what is this?” Niles asked, entering the bathroom.

 

“For you,” Leo did not elaborate.

 

Niles approached the water and examined it with his single sapphire eye. Slowly, he reached a hand down and ran it through the rainbow liquid. He pressed a kiss to Leo’s jaw.

 

“And what’s the occasion?” he asked into his lover’s ear.

 

“No occasion. Simply for you.” Leo murmured back.

 

“Oh, so you just conjure magical sparkly water whenever you feel like it?” Niles chuckled.

 

“Niles… it’s for a  _ bath _ .”

 

“Then let’s get you out of these clothes,” Niles returned, pulling on Leo’s shirt.

 

Leo let his lips smile, let Niles take off his shirt, before pulling Niles into a kiss. A soft one, soft, even with tongue, because there was no rush. They had each other, they had this night, and there was no going anywhere. Leo sucked on Niles’ lower lip and then let go.

 

“It’s time for a bath.”

 

“Do you think I’m dirty?” Niles teased.

 

“I think you could use some washing.” Leo quipped.

 

When the two of them had finally sat down in the tub, Niles seemed more intrigued by the water. They sat opposite each other as Niles swished around the colorful liquid with his hand. 

 

“It’s interesting.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“The water. You did this with magic, right?”

 

“Yea,” Leo nodded.

 

“Well, you either know me very well, or you know exactly how hot to make the water,” Niles added.

 

“How about both?” Leo grinned. “Here,” he started, “Let me wash you,”

 

“If you  _ insist _ ,” 

 

Leo rolled his eyes. He picked up a bottle of soap after some careful decision and began to wash Niles’ back.

 

“The scent….how did you decide?” Niles murmured.

 

“I just knew.”

 

“You do realize I’m going to be covered in sparkles?” Niles asked.

“Yes.” Leo returned, as he washed more of Niles.

 

Niles opened his eye. “Did you plan that?”

 

“Maybe,” Leo admitted.

 

Niles was silent for a few minutes while Leo gently scrubbed his hair. As Leo washed the shampoo out he started up again. “Why?”

 

Leo took his turn to be silent. “Because… I wanted you to be more comfortable.”

 

Niles crooked his head. “With what?”

 

A pause. “Your body.”

 

Ah.

 

“You’ve realized?”

 

“I’ve always known,”

 

_ How long have I known that you’ve been ashamed of yourself? It was more than being my retainer. It was more than that, which turned you away from me. You were disgusted with yourself. With what you had done. _

 

“Leo, I - I don’t…” his voice broke in just the slightest bit. “I don’t know what to say,”

 

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here for you. I will always love you,” Leo hugged him from behind, pressing a kiss to his head.

 

Niles voice was scant more than broken now. “Thank you, thank you, Leo,”

 

_ For those scars that you can’t see. _

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea anyways this is short and I'm gay and I love them


End file.
